The Misadventures of the Wayne's
by purpledragon6
Summary: Shortly after adopting Dick, Bruce's teenage cousin comes to stay with them. A series of one shots or two shots of this make-shift family and their day-to-day misadventures.
1. Scarlet

Standing in the airport with a man you just met, eagerly awaiting a woman you've never known can be both a boring a grueling process, especially if you are only nine years old and used to playing constantly.

"Dick. Calm down." The stern voice belonging to Bruce Wayne warned as he watched the boy squirm and fidgit in his chair.

"Ugh, but I have to go to go to the bathroom!" Dick whined out as as slid down further in his chair.

"You should have gone before we left." Bruce mumbled, knowing from experience that the bathroom's at this Airport were not to be trusted.

"I didn't have to go then! Ugh! When is she going to be here?" Dick cried out as he sat bolt right up in his chair suddenly in frustration.

Bruce looked down at his wrist-watch then out the window, then back at Dick.

"Her plane just landed, she should be here in about five to ten minutes." He answered calmly but his ward now looked to be in utter turmoil now.

Dick turned away from the man and curled back up in his chair and tried to ignore the constant sting in his bladder from the lack of a bathroom.

"I don't get why I had to come along with you." He spat suddenly at Bruce. "I don't even know this girl. Who is she again?"

"Her name is Scarlet. She is my first cousin once removed." Bruce answered. "Shes coming to stay with us for a while-."

"How long is a while? Because a while to you seems to be a very very long time." Dick muttered painfully.

"Somewhere between two months to possibly two years." Was his answered but by the tone Bruce was using he couldn't tell if he was being truthful or just joking.

"Why is she even staying with us?" The nine year old asked looking back up at his gaurdian.

"There... Was an accident." Bruce said as simply as he could.

"What kinda accident?" Dick began but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Bruce Wayne?" Both males looked up to see a young woman with medium length, saphire hair with a scarlet colored streak going down the side with two colored eyes, one blue the other gray and tan skin wearing a torn up, off the shoulder black top and equally torn-up skinny jeans with oxe-blood bootseye level with the smallest.

"Scarlet Wayne?" The woman nodded.

Dick looked down and imedietly he had gotten the answer to his earlier question. The woman was in a wheelchair, and from the patches in her skinny-jeans the boy could see several stitches and bandages.

"That kinda accident." He muttered softly to himself.

Scarlet looked at Dick and smiled.

"and whose this little one? Finally got a girl pregnant Bruce?" She asked looking up at her not grimancing cousin.

"No. His parent's were-" He stopped and looked down at the boy who nodded as an urge for him to contiune. "His parents were killed in an accident so I descided to take him in. Much like you Scar."

It was the woman's turn to grimance but she soon shook it off and turned back to Dick, reached over and took him onto her lap.

"Wanna see how fast I can go on this?" She asked sweetly and smiled when the boy nodded.

Bruce hadn't heard the conversation as he went to get Scarlet's bags and returned only to find that the two were halfway down the airport by now and did not seem to be stopping. He sighed and went to catch up with him as a thought went through his mind of the many more misadventures he would be forced to go on with these two under his care.


	2. Jupier Jazz

By the time Bruce and half of the security team had caught up with Dick and Scarlet the two were already in the car with all the window and doors locked as they laughed hard about what had just happened and in about the same time it took to catch them Bruce was finally able to convince them to open the door by bribing them with pizza which unbeknownst to both was what they were having for dinner in the first place and finally the three were heading home.

"So Scarlet, how was your trip over here?" Bruce asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation with his relative.

"To be honest it was utterly brutal. Some idiot spilt a pocket shot on me, I couldn't get any sleep in that comfortable chair, and someone had to carry me to the bathroom cause I couldn't get my chair through the aisle." She groaned out as she began to bounce her head on the head rest of the front seat.

Dick looked down at her legs when she mentioned her chair, which he knew was in the trunk of the car now folded down by now. They looked normal, or at least the parts he could see through the cuts in her jeans looked somewhat normal, just scratched up a bit.

"What happened to them anyway?" He asked, attempting to reach over and poke one.

Scarlet turned her head so she was able to look at the young male and she raised an eyebrow.

"What? My legs?" He nodded and she sighed heavily and rubbed her head. "Long story, lets just say my friends are idiots and idiots often do stupid things."

When Scarlet turned back around and Dick was about to ask another question Bruce glanced up into the rear-view mirror and shot him a warning glance that immediately shut the boy up. The rest of the car ride would have been in awkward silence if Bruce hadn't turned on the radio to some weird, flute/heavy metal it sounded like band.

"Oh man! I love this song!" Scarlet cheered as she turned it up.

_'Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know  
The next move she'll make  
You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Cannot control her  
She goes her own way'_

Dick listened to those few lyrics before covering his ears.

"How can you listen to this stuff? It sounds like a fairy on meth!" He cried out, ignoring the awkward glance he got at the use of the word 'meth'.

"You just don't know how to listen." Scarlet shot back rolling her eyes and turning up the volume to block out the boy's wining.

"I think I do. But I can't anymore do to this song blowing my eardrums out!"

"Oh just shut up. I like this song."

"Well I don't."

"Next station. If you like the song on it then will listen to it deal?" Bruce cut it. "You two can take turns picking a station."

Both nodded and much to Dick and a bit of Bruce's relife the song wasn't a long one and was only on for about a few minutes. The oldest in the car reached out a hand and clicked the radio to a different station. This time it was Dick who had stopped him.

"Now this is music!" He cheered as another song began.

_'I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place And you're still probably working At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes'_

"Ugh! My mom plays this song all the time! Its so annoying!" Scarlet commented as she leaned her face on her hand and stared out the window.

"No its not!" Dick shot back and urging Bruce to turn it up by pointing to the volume button.

"Yes it is."

"How is this song annoying meanwhile your song could shatter glass as well as eardrums?"

"At least mines had meaning to it."

"What meaning is that?"

"We take mother Nature for granted so one day when she stops doing what she does and instead wipes us out we'll all suffer for it."

"Ha! Sounds like something poison Ivy would write. I think they even said that in the New Review once."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"How about you both shut up?" Bruce asked cutting in once again.

They both sat in silence as the song played through and then the station was flipped by their Gaurdian.

_'Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you'_

"There, can you both live with this one or do I have to change it?" Bruce shot out bitterly in annoyance.

Both of the younger people in the car exchanged glances with one another then both looked at the radio and listened to the song that played.

"I actually kinda like this song." Scarlet began.

"Me too. Its not bad." Dick admitted.

After that the car fell silent yet again except for the singing of the band on the radio.


End file.
